To record information on an optical disc, it is necessary to optimize the write strategy used in recording according to the characteristics of the optical disc.
One method is to read a pit portion formed by test writing and adjust the pulse width of a multi-pulse so that the peak portion of the amplitude of the signal read from the pit portion is approximately flat (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Another improved method is to reproduce data test-written on an optical disc, detect the phase difference between the reproduced signal and a reference clock, and thereby adjust the starting position of the pulse (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
In another conventional optical recording method and optical recording and reproducing apparatus, to enable the write strategy to be optimized easily and rapidly, the correct direction of change of the write strategy is recognized from the relation between the magnitudes of the initial jitter of the mark and space portions: for example, the leading pulse width for a mark is reduced if the initial mark jitter is greater than the initial space jitter, and the leading mark pulse width is increased if the initial mark jitter is less than the initial space jitter (see, for example, Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-63721 (pp. 1-10, FIGS. 1-7)    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-30837 (pp. 1-26, FIGS. 1-10)    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-208716 (paragraphs 0028 and 0029)